The present inventive concept relates to a camera module, and more particularly, to an electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) shielding camera module, which prevents electromagnetic waves generated inside the camera module from radiating to the outside, and external electromagnetic waves or noise from flowing into the camera module.
As the clock frequency of digital electronic components has increased, interference between wireless communication channels due to electromagnetic wave interactions can occur. Accordingly, a reduction of the usable frequency spectrum and a decrease in the reliability of information communication networks may result. Furthermore, the effects of electromagnetic waves on the human body and various ecosystems are increasingly relevant considerations. That is, the electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) of electronic components is becoming increasingly important. Example factors relevant to EMC are EM interference and EM susceptibility. EM interference (EMI) refers to the adverse effects of radiofrequency (RF) energy and noise radiated from a product to neighboring products. EM susceptibility (EMS) on the other hand, refers to the susceptibility of a product to RF energy, noise, or electrostatic energy generated from other products in its vicinity during operation. Hereinafter, shielding electromagnetic waves refers to minimizing EM interference and EM susceptibility (or correspondingly, maximizing EM immunity).
In particular, as many component devices are mounted inside a single digital device, for example, a mobile phone, electromagnetic waves must be shielded between the individual devices. In the case of a camera module disposed inside a mobile phone, several grounding structures have been proposed to shield electromagnetic waves between neighboring devices to the camera module. When the camera module is a socket type, the housing of the camera module is connected via a socket and thus grounding is easy. However, in the case of a camera module of a flexible print circuit board (FPCB) or a ball grid array (BGA) type, it is not easy to effectively connect the main board of the mobile phone and the housing of the camera module to each other in a small mounting space.